jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Angelique d’Anjou
Angelique d’Anjou '--''64, Temuvarai Knight, Paladin, Demi-Goddess Appearance Platinum-gold locks spill forth about slender shoulders, and a face so perfectly sculpted that it literally takes one's breath away to behold. Though obviously gaijin she has the luster of a kami, and when her clear blue eyes turns to gaze back at you it is as if she can peer into one's soul and find the center of one's being. It is an unnerving sensation, and yet oddly pleasant at the same time, for there is an aura of magnetism surrounding her that causes one to imagine a soft golden glow about her. She stands as tall as a man yet is in all ways quite obviously female. With a soft melodious voice. Personality She is a full-fledged carpet munching lesbian, but hardly what you'd call a diesel-dyke or a man hater. She's as virtuous as they come in most other respects, true blue and as good as her word and she'll defend the weak and the innocent to the death against the cruel and oppressive, The only one vice she has is that she's shamelessly promiscuous and has a charisma so high that hardly any girl can think to say no to her if she so much as smiles their way and suggests a private assignation. Just about everyone who meets her guy or girl falls under her spell unless they're just plain rotten or have a thing against attractive women. Guys do nothing for her sexually, and she always tries to be gentle in letting them down, but if you were to take the most self-avowed Heterosexual girl and stick her in a room with Angel, then its guaranteed in fifteen minutes she'll be on the floor munching rug with her in a sixty-nine position. It’s not always deliberately, but she hardly ever says no when she's propositioned, Angel's practically a living saint in all other concerns, maybe the nicest person you could ever know if you're one of the good guys a real terror, though, if she senses you have evil intentions. She's a fanatical believer in the Temuvarai religion, but not like the holy rollers you know or may have heard about, to her Rhiannon is God personified, so she constantly refers to God as female, and she draws a lot of spiritual power by tapping into her ties with her mother. She doesn't automatically judge you good or bad by what you are, only by what you do, and to determine that she has a gift for reading auras. She knows how to perceive the discoloration that truly evil beings manifest and can sort them out from the general muddle of mainstream humanity, Background Angelique is part demi-goddess on her mother's side of the family, she is the daughter of Rhiannon, the Celtic earth-mother, and raised to be a Paladin of the Temuvarai order. Hailing from the same timeline as Maegan of Mandari an alternate future during a time when a great calamity has befallen humanity, and the survivors of that storm were forced to crawl back out from the midst of the ruins. Not surprisingly the Kristophoros faith survived in a somewhat mutated form, and isolated pockets of civilization forced the survivors to band together much as humanity did during the previous dark ages. She used to hold the rank of a full Commander, but got stuck in this time while pursuing some bad guys from the future, but she's more like a blast from the past Joan of Arc and a female version of Sir Lancelot all rolled into one, and she's deadly with the holy sword she likes to carry around wherever she travels. Angel grew up in the countryside of Anjou. She was orphaned at seven when her old man a woodsman kicked the bucket, so she wound up spending the formative years of her life in a catholic-style monastery, raised by a kindly nun who inspired her to develop her talents as a scholar. Unfortunately the old nun died when she was twelve and was replaced by a dried up old prune who ran the place as a tyrant, and when Angel came of age she found herself being attracted to a fellow student. Not to make too long a story of it, she was discovered making out with that other girl. They were both were taken outdoors and publicly humiliated by the nun, who then had them bound to a post so that they could be flagellated before the eyes of the others. While Angel was able to endure this the other girl broke down and confessed to their sin and begged the nun for mercy. She thus was spared Angel agony. Angel refused to recant her acts as a sin, and the nun tried to lock her away in her cell as punishment, but she escaped with the help of others. As she grew up in the woods she was able to live as a hermit among thee wonderments of nature. Until she fell into the clutches of some local bandits. They tortured her with threat of rape and worse if she did not tell their leader what he wished to know, and as it happened to turn out they had their eyes upon the nunnery, having heard rumors of fabulous riches contained within their vaults, most especially a cross of inlaid gold that was said to be worth a considerable fortune. Alone, afraid and quite out of my wits with fear Angel did not think that what she told them would be all that important but the next thing that she knew the majority of the men were away and she was left to be guarded by a disgruntled sort who thought himself ill favored doing guard duty. He thought to take his amusement out on Angel which was his undoing, for she managed to grasp his knife and without a second's thought or hesitation used it to gain her freedom. While horrified at her actions some warning instinct cautioned Angel that she needed to get moving. By the time that she arrived, however, the bandits had already struck and were doing their worst, torturing nuns to discover the whereabouts of the convent's treasures. She could do little directly other than to pray for the welfare of her sisters, but when the bandits raided the Sanctum a most amazing thing occurred. The cross flared to life and seared the flesh of the bandits rude enough to lay hands upon its golden surface. The rest of those rude men went into a blind panic and in their madness murdered the nun, but all this served to do was to awaken the wrath of a spirit of vengeance, and as a terrible apparition took form Angel saw the face of an angel descend and drive away the rest of the bad men. Many nuns fled in terror as well, but Angel stayed on to behold the living face of the Goddess, and in that moment I knew without question that she was her mother. Rhiannon put her straight on the matter of who was good and evil. Angel then grew up for a time in an elvish wood unlearning what the Nuns had tried to teach her about sin and holy justice, and she came away from that a born-again pagan. After that she joined the Temuvarai and learned from their ways how to transform her faith into an instrument of holy justice. Angel resided amongst them for nearly forty years and grew strong in the ways of God, yet always the quest drove me on, to find those who are in need of her protection and to right the wrongs that oppress them. In this way she does honor to the memory of my beloved Abbess, and fulfill the promise that God herself saw within her. Alas, a mission she undertook stranded her here in this time without means of returning to her proper era, but she has managed to adjust and has taken up service in the case of those forces that do fight to prevent her future from becoming an inevitability. History Angel has only been working for Delphi for a short time so when Frank called her and asked that she work with Trudy Wells as a special operative. She quickly made her way to Nerima. She came across Lenore, Chloe Kiima who were escorting Ryonami. Lenore froze in disbelief leaving Kiima to ask Angel what she was doing in Japan. When she explained that she was on mission at the request of Frank and asked where the Tendo dojo was. Ryonami who found herself unaccountable stricken with awe at the gentle-mannered foreigner found her voice. Angel then explained that she would be Furinkan’s new nurse before she left allowing Lenore to come to her senses. Making her way to a gas station she came across two female students who she informed that she was the new head nurse. As the cycle was refueling Adonai called her out for flirting with two teenagers, but she just cheerfully dismissed him because they were old enough. She arrived at the school just as Choy was offering Takaharis a job. Sensing each others outworldly nature the two of them sized each other up in silent approbation. However Angeliques veiled hostility quickly vanished and Takaharis realized she made a spot decision and evaluation that turned up positive results when greeted her with a look of pure benevolence that banished away the unease that had formerly gripped the Erinyes. By this point the Vice Principal managed to regain some composure and everyone introduced themselves. This close up the scent of heaven on Angel was unmistakable to Takaharis, and indeed this blonde haired beauty was well named to fit her station as Takaharis knew just a little too much on the subject of Angels for her own liking. Takaharis should have hated Angel but her smile turned it all around and left the question open on what they might well be towards one another. More to the point, her very nearness was setting Takaharis's blood to racing, and that indeed helped open some curious thoughts about the very near future. Vice Principle Choy was only dimly aware that his presence was suddenly being ignored by the two lovely women standing next to him, but he was uncertain enough about the nature of such things since he was used to beautiful women ignoring him. So to reassert his position in these affairs as well as to finish things before Principle Kuno found out he had the two registered and given their duty assignments. After everything was complete Vice Principal Choy escorted both ladies to the front doors of the building while reminding them to show up the next morning so that he could give them the standard briefing and introduce them to the rest of the family. The two were left alone together. There was a slight pause before Angelique ended the silence between them by not only telling Takaharis that she wasn’t her enemy but hitting on her as well. Takaharis was not an easy person to put off guard by first impressions, but she was thrown quite off her guard as she turned to regard this curious demi-human then asked bluntly who she was and what she was doing there. Angel answered by revealing that she fully knew what Takaharis was, but could sense that she had a good heart. The openly flirtatious manner of the blonde biker was such that Takaharis felt her pulse quicken as she could not help admiring both the beauty and spirit of the being that was before her, but still she had enough self-control to ask how Angel knew so much about her. Angelique answered by moving closer intensifying the sensual effect created by her very presence. While intrigued Takaharis tried to dissuade Angel telling her that she might not like the real her. Angel replied that it was for her to judge and then all at once her arms went around Takaharis's waist and she drew her in close enough for their mouths to meet at the mid-way. Takaharis was startled by the kiss, but far from repelled at the blonde's forward nature. If anything it was the fulfillment of her own spontaneous desires, to say nothing of a thrill that sent shivers down her spine as the aura of the stranger met and blended in with her own, creating a kind of electrostatic tension that set their skin to tingling and all other senses to a state of complete arousal. When their mouths parted briefly Takaharis invited Angel to stay the night with her. Angel was about to agree when Pantyhose Taro ran by them with Ranma in hot pursuit behind him. Not knowing what was going on but seeing as how Taro was carrying a pregnant Nabiki Angelique hopped on her raced after them. Promising Takaharis that she would return once matters were settled. She came across Kasumi as she was bringing Ranma back to health. Seeing that they needed help she stopped and introduced herself in her usual way. Kasumi did not know how to respond to such flattery, nor could she quite comprehend the strange fluttering she felt---albeit briefly---of her heart as her own crimson eyes met the blue sparkle in this gentle-mannered stranger. However before the conversation could go any further Angel remembered that she was chasing a monster. So after apologizing she sealed up her visor once again and started up the engine to her motorcycle, and then she sped away towards the carnival, leaving Kasumi to stare in mild amazement. It was only a few seconds later that it dawned on her that this stranger---in her own peculiar way---spoke and acted quite a lot like a foreign version of Tatewaki Kuno. Angel lost track of Taro when he reverted back to his human form and she could no longer find signs of a rampaging beast. Even Adonai could no longer find signs of the minotaur. With no other recourse she called upon her divine powers to guide her hand to Nabiki. Before she could start her spell Takaharis caught up with her. Angel pulled out her sword and for a second Takaharis half dreaded that the thing would be turned her way, but Angel just needed for her spell. After she discovered Taro’s whereabouts Takaharis asked his she could join. Angel sensing the good in Erinyes asked her to show her true form. Despite her natural caution Takaharis complied. To her astonishment Angelique only looked her over, then smiled and drew the Erinyes into a kiss that caused the latter's head to spin like a top, especially when a tongue flicked into her mouth, causing Takaharis no end of confusion. Takaharis reasserted her illusion and the two jumped on Angelique’s motorcycle. Takaharis threw both arms around the waist of the other girl as Angelique gunned her engine and popped a wheelie, speeding off at such great velocity that the exiled Erinyes was shortly to discover a new definition for pure terror. Takaharis was barely even aware that the motorcycle had come to an abrupt halt save for the fact that they were no longer bouncing up and down over the uneven tarmac. Angel assured the scared Erinyes that the monster was near so there ride would soon be over. Thanking the other woman Takaharis still decided to walk as Angel could move much faster without her. As Angel woman closed her visor and headed off once again at a breakneck speed that seemed worthy of such designation. Takaharis shifted to her true form and beat leathery wings to gain altitude so that she could follow this Angelique in a more leisurely manner, all the while wondering why she was following her. When Angel arrived at the battle field Taro had grown tired of the sight of yet another crazy entering this never-ending fray. So when Angel pulled her sword from concealment and moved at once to threaten Taro he lunged forward to quickly deal with her. However she moved even faster than he was prepared for, her sword scraping the ground and kicking up a storm of rock, dirt and gravel that pelted him like a shotgun blast, and then she was upon him with her sword blazing a lightning-swift series of strokes that caused him to stagger backwards, not immediately in pain though a few seconds later the sting of numerous cuts and bruises made him aware that even his tough hide was vulnerable to being sliced into ribbons. The fight was over in practically no time at all. Taro had belatedly attempted to lead his opponent into one of the remaining snare traps that he had set in these woods a few days before, but the blonde uncannily seemed to sense the threat and avoided it as though some little birdie in her ear had warned her of its presence. The effort cost Taro what was left of his flagging reserves, and he stumbled and fell backwards...and all at once the blonde was over him with sword raised over his head, ready to deliver the final blow like a well-practiced executioner completing her given assignment. Only to be stopped by Happosai who popping up almost miraculously before the enraged paladin, having taken the time to unzip her aluminum suite so that his tiny hands could have ready access to "the goodies." Angelique staggered away, removing one hand from the hilt of her sword as she tried to pry the pervert from her chest while Taro looked on in frank amazement, not quite able to comprehend the fact that he had just been rescued from the certain fate of not needing to shave every morning. It took but a few moments before the blonde managed to liberate herself from her unwanted attachment, but then she took the time zipping her suit back up rather than immediately charge after the little man, which was just time enough for Happosai to change Taro back. After Happosai explained Jusenkyo to her Angel realized her mistake and lowered her blade. By this point Frank and Trudy had caught up as well. Pegging Angel and Trudy as working for him Guile was immediate sympathetic when Frank informed him that they were freelancers. Everyone was about to force Taro to tell them what he did with Nabiki when he suddenly got to his feet and before anyone could stop him he activate his curse again. Angelique raised her sword while the others assumed immediate fighting crouches, but only Trudy remained where she was, directly in the path between the monster and Happosai. At a glance she appeared to be no more than a slender obstacle easily removed from his approach towards his dreaded master, but all at once Trudy moved and then stepped away...and Taro blinked in astonishment...then slowly began to keel over backwards. As the others were stunned that that Trudy was able to take Taro out in one move. Frank and Angel made sure that she didn’t kill him. With that out of the way Happosai led everyone to the cave Taro stashed Nabiki. Upon hearing that she had gone into labor Angel, Frank and Keiko ran off ahead. While Guile and Trudy helped free Trudy and Chloe whose faces were barely above the level of the mud as well as the others. When they arrived the baby had been born stillborn. Angelique worked her way past the mutually astonished elementals, surprising both Ranma and Kaneda with her assertiveness while earning a lifted eyebrowed glance from Cologne. Without preamble or hesitation the blonde knelt down before the spread legs of the mother and extended her hands as though to feel her from a distance, and when Kaneda and Ranma tried to protest her intrusion they suddenly found the redheaded Trudy standing in their paths with palms extended outward. Though the baby was born lifeless Angel was able to use her abilities to save him. Ranma was beyond speech, and Kaneda was beside himself with worry, awe and confusion. Siren was raising both eyebrows as she gazed upon both the blonde and, and drawing from this some rather interesting conclusions. Cologne was so much taken by the sight of what was before her that she barely even noticed when Happosai came to stand beside her. Cologne ignored him, but silently she recognized the blonde for what she truly was, and that at her hands lay the powers of true healing. When the baby was restored Angel handed him to the awakening Nabiki. Ranma felt like sagging, his tension levels having sustained him until now, only to be exhausted in the end by an ordeal many times more vigorous than simple fighting. Even Keiko felt drawn out by the tense few minutes during which she had played passive observer. Even Siren looked a bit weary at it all, but when they all saw the smile on the mother's face as Nabiki took her child in her arms and sat partially upright---with Trudy offering assistance---and then offered her baby a bared bosom for feeding, it was all that she needed to feel at peace with her existence, and all that anyone else gathered within that close setting could ask for of the powers. And then---miracle beyond miracles---the tiny baby took the nipple into its half-form mouth and began to suckle. As they were occupied Angel introduced herself as the new nurse for Furinkan High School. Trudy was the first to ask Nabiki what she was going to name her child. She replied Chusen Saotome. As Nabiki was having difficulty keeping her eyes open Keiko and Ranma decided to work together to get her down the hill. Kanada thanked Angel for saving his son. Ignoring the fact that Chusen had two fathers Angel lightly turned around and moved away from the mother and her family, blissfully unaffected by the two charismatic men as though hardly even recognizing that there was something exceptional about them. But Kasumi noticed her, as did Siren and Keiko, and all three followed her with their eyes, much to the mild annoyance of Cologne, who nonetheless had her own speculative look as she studied the blonde in passing. The elementals were gathered together watching these events with their own degree of curiosity and speculation, but then Latisha spoke up for the others and asked if they were needed anymore. Ranma realizing that they must be tired told them to go ahead and get some rest. All five elementals dissolved into their aspect forms and flowed into their Master's body, at once mingling their essence and giving back some of the strength that they both were lacking. Cologne provided clean blankets to clean the sleeping Nabiki as well as silks for when she woke up. As they were cleaning the afterbirth Keiko remembered about Akane and informed Ryoga that she had gone into labor. In a blind panic Ryoga turned around and charged off out of the chamber. Kuno and Natsume quickly went after him so he wouldn’t get lost. Alison left as well as she had a feeling something was wrong with Beiko. By this point Guile had arrived and all eyes turned to see the struggling Taro, who was being held in place by both Chun-Li and Cammy, but before anyone could answer Kaneda roared to life and stormed his way out of the cavern. Ranma sensed what his wife's male incarnation was about to do and tried to stop him. Kaneda’s fist erupted with a powerful Ki-bolt that was aimed straight at Taro, but which would nonetheless catch everything else up in its path. Guile sensed the wave of energy, saw that Cammy and Chun-Li were too close to the blast, and that they each carried one of his offspring on their backs, and so he moved without hesitation, placing himself in the path of danger while raising both arms and calling up his own Ki to form a defensive shield. The wave hit him like a wrecking ball, but with both legs braced he was able to absorb and then repel it, sending it rebounding back the same way that it had come, which unfortunately left both Kaneda and Ranma in its path...and beyond them a still slumbering Nabiki, with baby at her own breast. Luckily Kasumi was there to intercept it. As Kanada apologized Happosai bounded forward, placing himself squarely before Taro. Disgusted by Taro’s actions he agreed to give him a new name. From now on Taro would be referred to as Shithead Taro. Taro fell to his knees, and the two women holding him decided not to bother trying to support him. Angel called Kanada out for acting so rashly retrieving her helmet, mounting her motorcycle and, taking off in a blur of dust and leaves down the side of the trail at a reckless speed that left some of them as breathless as of her beauty. Angelique only went a short ways down the mountain before finding Takaharis. Who confronted the paladin in her true form, bat-wings, hooves and reddish skin and all else. Angel was no way put off by her appearance as she was fully aware of the Erinyes. When she asked why she was in Nerima Takaharis explained she had come to check on the welfare of her cousin. As she currently had no place to live Angelique asked if she could explain in more detail at her place. Takaharis woke up the next day to Angelique cooking breakfast. As the two sat down and ate she realized that she knew very little about Angel. So they talked about themselves and explained more about each other such as how they ended up in this time/realm. Eventually they remembered their job at Furinkan High School so as Angel went to take a shower Rumiko headed out into the hallway, intent on a really good cup of coffee. Angel greeted Trudy when she came in to she what was taking Rumiko so long. After exchanging pleasantries Angel convinced Trudy to stop putting off telling Carla about her extended stay. Trudy called Carla to inform her of that she was extending her stay. Carla in turn decided to come to Japan. While Angelique was happy to be able to see her again Trudy was more worried about how she was going to explain Angel to her. When Takahashi asked why that would be a problem they told her how Angel used to date Carla’s future incarnate. Deciding to deal with that when it happened the three got ready for work. Angel pulled up just shy of the main school building, drawing the attention of a great many students, who quite naturally were unused to the high pitched whine of such a sleek looking and ultra-modern vehicle upon school grounds. A small crowd started to form when she removed her helmet, allowing everyone to get a good look at her statuesque beauty, which caused more than a few jaws to drop, along with anything else that had been in the hands of the astounded student body. Off to the side, and entering the main building by a different entrance, Trudy commented about how it was about to begin. When Takaharis asked her what she was talking about she told her about the riot that was about to start. Concerned Takaharis asked if she was exaggerating but could already sense a peculiar surge of hormonal interest in the Furinkan teenagers. Her answer came when a group of athletic looking teens approached Angelique with awe in their expressions, even as the Temuvarai turned to regard them, having sensed something more than just admiration in their approach, and too much the hardened veteran not to perceive a cause to be wary of these particular adolescents. The lead of the athletic crew approached Angel and when she introduced herself as the new school nurse. He offered guide her to her office. He continued to insist when she declined. Realizing where this was going she casually depressed a hidden switch and caused a silvery pole arm to telescope outward in both front and back before telling them to leave her alone. Taking that as a challenge the group attacked. Takaharis was about to go help her but was stopped by Trudy as there was no point. After Angel fended off the student’s misguided intentions of "showing her a proper greeting, Furinkan style," which she had no way of knowing was something of a tradition at this particular high school. She was confronted by Hinako who mistook her for some random migrant attacking her students. Trudy’s senses warned her in advance of what was about to happen, but before she could warn Angel Hinako began to drain her. Angelique was too slow in recognizing her peril, yet she braced herself when she felt the sudden pull of life energies being drawn away from her, and she instinctively summoned up a defensive counter-spell that was proof against beings who sucked life energy from their victims, shouting out the words while raising her staff and whirling it in counter-strokes to disrupt the rushing currents. However all at once Hinako canceled out her own spell and ceased drawing in new energies as her adult form became captivated by Angel. Angelique sensed the hesitation and was quick to move, her staff striking the yen-piece out of the hand of her assailant, yet she too felt all desire to go further than this die out from within her as she caught sight of the staggering beauty that was Miss Hinako in her manifest adult phase. The battle ended like that in a mutually declared truce as the two of them gazed at one another in silent mutual appreciation, and then all at once Hinako felt herself blushing, glancing away and feeling demure, which was not at all her normal state of mind, the presence of the blonde stranger gazing at her in such a way that it made Hinako feel all the more like a desirable young woman. As Trudy laughed at the irony of somebody stupefying Angelique for a change a jealous Takaharis remarked that she could see what Trudy meant by her being fickle. Ukyo, Perfume and the others were also astonished as they watched the two seemingly flirt with each other. Hinako explained that the student’s didn’t mean any harm but were just trying to cort her. They were interrupted by Trudy asking Angel to speak with her in private. Given Hinako’s nature Angel couldn’t afford to get involved with her. She also reminded her of Takaharis who all but materialized in the space between the pair and a scowling Miss Hinako. As she introduced herself the four were interrupted by Happosai’s arrival. Happosai, attracted to the new arrival among those cuties he recognized from the evening before, at once threw himself towards Trudy with a cheerful, only to be halted in mid-leap as the redhead stretched out her other hand and caught him by the face, immobilizing him with no apparent great effort. Happosai struggled to free himself from the hand that held him tightly by his collar but with no more success than Hinako as Trudy seemingly ignored him and instead turned her focus back towards the teacher. Happosai regarded her with a wary gaze quite unlike the lustful one he had worn before after she let him go. He then lunged sideways and caught Takaharis napping, indulging a good fondle before the Erinyes had time to blink so much as an eyelash. Furious the Erinyes erupted into a towering rage and for an instant she was sufficiently distracted to permit her illusion to partially slip, revealing to the astonished onlookers just a fraction of her true identity with horns, a tail, ruddy skin and batwings, which was just enough of a glimpse to cause a wave of fear and panic to sweep over them, though the effect was transitory as a moment later she reverted to the appearance of seeming normalcy, leaving many to wonder if what they had just seen were, in effect, the actual illusion. Hinako had turned her coin towards Takaharis but now hesitated with uncertainty, while Angelique moved to the side of Takaharis to calm her down. Takaharis immediately regretted her impulsive reaction, but the damage was clearly done and so all she could do was lamely apologize. Without further adieu Angelique swung her silvery bo-staff and struck the ancient master sidelong, picking him up and throwing Happosai for a very long distance. Trudy turned to the clock tower just before the bell started to ring causing her to realize they were late. Fortunately a now twelve year old Hinako assured them the faculty allows an extra five minutes after the first bell. As she Angel, Takaharis, and many of the student body entered the school. Trudy co-opted Ranma and his immediate companions to help clean up the groaning bodies that yet lay about the field. Afterwards Angelique switched out of her aluminum biker's outfit into what she called her "Nurse's uniform," a skimpy little thing that a Candystriper might wear when doing a strip act for a club or a party. It barely came down below crotch level, and had enough cleavage to leave no one in any doubts that the stunning blonde was definitely larger than a "C" cup. Coupled with the natural charisma that the Temuvarai fairly radiated with her presence, and her exuberantly sensual mannerisms, she fairly read like a beacon for seduction. This led to a long line of students seeking to have a "private session" with the new school nurse, which stretched out all the way down the corridor and out into the hall, wrapping down the stairs and right outside to the athletic yard. While examining patients Angel was distracted by David attacking the school. Apologizing to the remaining line of students, promising to return once she had investigated Angel called Adonai. Reaching the practice field she came across Tatewaki and Natsume examining the bodies littering the ground Angel moved them aside so that she could heal them. Despite herself Natsume asked Angel if it would be better if she dealt with David. However she was confident that Trudy could handle him she was more focused on helping those in need before seeking vengeance. Moved by her words Kuno and Natsume let her deal with the injured while they went off to face David. When she finished and confronted David herself she quickly called him out for claiming to be a servant of god despite his wanton destruction. Angered at Angel’s audacity David attacked her but she proved to be far more skilled then him and thus the battle was joined with the major players engaged in a duel of holy honor. David attempted to exert himself against Angel, but try as he might he could not budge her from the uneasy stand-off of their interlocked blades foiling the intent of one another. More disturbing yet still she did not appear to be exerting herself and indeed gave the impression that she was holding him off without serious effort. As they struggled the two continued to argue about which one of them were on the righteous path. Trudy eventually called her out for merely fending David telling her that he was to dangerous. Angel replied that she did not war with children. This caused Takaharis to speak up stating that while he may be a child he has the power tear this whole place apart and level everything to the ground and clearly he had the mind to. While she was mindful of the danger she still sought David’s redemption. This outraged David as he was furious at her for implying that he his path wasn’t righteous. When she called him out for all the innocents he had hurt he brought up the evils that Japan had done to his country stating that forgiveness can’t be given until the third generation. Seeing that he wouldn’t see reason Angel summoned up her internal power. Seeing that the two were about to unleash the Wind Scar Trudy and Takaharis got everyone out of the area. All at once David made a forward slice through the air, and all at once it reverberated with a shockwave-style explosion that met the upraised blade of Angelique, whose voice was raised in a sing-song chant that was itself completely drowned out by the roar of unquenchable fury that had been released upon her. A backwash wave of force swept out to the sides and bowled over the many rows of students currently standing off on the sidelines at what they had (incorrectly) believed to be a safe distance. The entire campus was rocked by the effect of that explosion...but when the air quieted down once again and the wave had spent itself utterly, giving way to a disturbing quiet...heads looked up to see that Angelique yet stood her ground, her sword still upraised and her person inviolate to any ill effects from the force wave. Hearing the surviving students cheer Angel on upon seeing the testament of her resourcefulness David clenched his sword in hand and seethed with growing fury, not only enraged at the stubborn refusal of Angel to be put in her proper place by the Lord's Chosen but also incensed that her standing against him had just made her effectively into an idol. With that he raised both arms and a sudden detonation of force fanned out from him in a wave of concussive force very different from that unleashed before in that it bore a foul stench and caused many to grip their noses to keep from retching. He then threw himself into another attack, and this time Angelique was not on her best guard and could not move fast enough to entirely avoid it. Her sword did manage to deflect the sideways thrust but she was thrown backwards and off balance as the younger man plunged in and hotly pressed his own advantage. Eventually Angelique began to tire of the prolonged battle, the efforts of keeping her guard up proving so taxing that it was taking more and more of her resources. David similarly was starting to get a bit winded from swinging his own oversized blade around, forced to concede to himself in silence that he had never had to go this long in a fight, not even when in training against the monstrous likes of Lord Talon. All at once he rallied the strength to throw her back with the force of his muscles. And then while she was once again momentarily thrown off balance and too tired to bring her sword up to block in time he took a savage sweep at her mid-section and this time scored a telling blow, one that resounded hard against her armor and sent her faltering backwards with a yelp of pain, though had she been unarmored it was more than likely that she would have been cut in half like so much rice paper. Seeing her go down onto her armored backside he raised his sword to deliver a more telling blow. Only for a metal spike to bite into his forearm preventing him from delivering his death blow. Trudy winched as several more spikes went past his head. Growling in frustration at his forcefield she was forced to dive for the dirt and flatten herself as he sent a wave of force flowing from a casual sweep of his blade. Turning back towards his fallen foe David brought his huge sword high in a down-ward chopping notion. Only to be stopped again his time by Nabiki. Before he knew it he felt something connect against his jaw that took him by surprise completely, and all at once it was hit turn to go tumbling backwards, this time losing his grip upon his massive weapon as he fell to the earth with his head ringing like a church bell. Finally given time to recover Angel recognized Kanada as the boy she encountered in the cave when helping Nabiki give birth. Winching as she felt a stab in the side beneath her armor where several ribs had been cracked Angel welcomed the time to recover as Nabiki advanced on David. Though she made sure to warn him that he was dangerous. Nabiki seized a firm grip over the boy's fur vest then yanked him to his feet before punching him in the face. David’s world briefly darkened with the explosion of fireworks, stars and pin-wheels, and all at once he found himself briefly touching the sky as he soared backwards with less than the grace of the angels. After Principle Kuno was killed Angel made her way over to Trudy and the others. Tatewaki hopefully asked if she could heal his father, but sadly resurrection was far beyond her means. However she could aid his soul in passing on. Respecting Godai’s culture Angel performed a Shinto prayer not Christian. When she completed the chant and performed a final ritual gesture, much to the astonishment of everyone but Trudy Godai’s spirit rose from his corpse. She explained to him that emissaries from beyond were there to guide him to his destination. Thanking her he became totally transparent and then faded into nothing. Ranma approached the scene of tragedy, grace and carnage to give his condolences to Tatewaki and apologize that he wasn’t able to prevent it. However Kuno blamed himself as for being to weak to claim vengeance on his fathers murderer. Angel put a stop to this thinking stating that vengeance belongs to god alone, justice is what he should claim on David. They were interrupted by a recovered David luckily Trudy was barely able to put up a force field in time to block his attack. Everyone was shocked at David’s quick recovery Takaharis explained that his Kirin blood made him immune to ki attacks. Also much to their horror she told them that he was getting stronger. David brought his sword up high and sliced the ground once again, causing a wave of force far greater than before to orient towards the gathered party as the earth opened up to swallow them completely. Angel, Trudy, and Takaharis were able to dodge the attack so where there to see the battle between David and Ranko Saotome. They instantly recognized her as a temporal counterpart to Ranma’s daughter so warned her to get scarce when he and Nabiki finally digged themselves out. Frank arrived vaulting over the nearest section of wall and arced slowly in the air, headed inevitably towards the enraged half-Kirin. David recovered as everyone explained to Frank and Kasumi what was going on. Having enough he surged to his feet and stretched out a hand to summon his humungously large weapon. Frank recognized it as a Kirin’s claw but before he could remembered where it was from David unleashed yet another of his patented shock-waves with a slice of the air by his sword, only this time discharging ten times the force of his previous attack waves. However it was blocked by Kasumi with an east that made a mockery of his furious rampage. As Kasumi tried to get him to see reason Siren arrived. David pointed his blade at her, but Siren not wanting to deal with him just extended her hand and caused the silver cross around his neck to fly into his hand. She tossed it to Angel who promptly destroyed it. With the spell over the area broken Trudy made her move striking David at the base of his neck, and with no further adieu he collapsed to the ground like a puppet and ceased glowing altogether. Though tempted Trudy didn’t kill David just knocked him out as she figured he was of more use alive. Frank had a containment crew bring him in. Angel, Trudy and Takaharis convened an impromptu meeting of paranormals at Takaharis's place, informing Lenore, Chloe and Kima about the attack at the school. Though they tried to calm her down Lenore was appalled that she missed it. They were just as frustreated by their inability to put David down until the end. Trudy and Angel finally expained the nature of the Kurustani and the Temuvarai to everyone. With that Lenore bid her farewell as she went to go make her report to Frank, Chloe and Kiima still trying to assure her that it wasn’t her fault. Trudy decided to leave as well since Carla would soon be arriving in Japan. After they left Takaharis didn’t waste any time confronting Angel about her flirting with all of the students. Takaharis though that Angel had slept with all of the patients she had saw. Upon realizing Angel was quick to assure her that that wasn’t the case. Since she how hard it was to home to terms with being attracted to the same sex. Angel wanted to ease that burden in others. With that explained she moved on to assuring Takaharis of her attraction to her. Angel was awakened when she sensed someone near Takaharis’ home. Takasaris tried to get her to stay in bed, but became worried when Angel explained what was going on. Joining her companion the two cautiously made their way to the garden only to find Kuno there waiting for them. Kuno was there to ask Angel to train him. As she considered his request Takaharis noted a remarkable transformation in the manner and bearing of the gentle-voiced woman, who all at once seemed to gain in height and authority as she studied the youth before them. Then much to her surprise Angel agreed telling Kuno to come back to see her in the morning. She was once again surprised when he bowed in thanks and left as she honestly thought he was there just to gawk at them. With that the two went back to be to resume their nocturnal studies. Angelique and Takaharis had their parting of the morning on a sad-but-reflective note. There was no school that day yet the Temuvarai had made a solemn promise the evening before to drop by the Kuno residence and pay her respects to her new apprentice, Kuno Tatewaki. Angelique started of her training with Kuno with some light sparing. While naturally he was no match for her she was impressed by his skill. After getting a measure of his skill she adjusted herself accordingly to give him a more sporting proposition. Unfortunately their training was interrupted by the arrival of Happosai. Angelique who had heard much regarding the grand master of Anything Goes Ryu in the past day or so since last the made rude acquaintance of one another warned him to leave. However a combination of a long ingrained distrust of those who relied upon a weapon to do their fighting as well as having been witness to a thousand different specialized schools and techniques regarding both Western and Eastern fencing styles, caused Happosai to not have much concern for his own personal safety. The stirrings of energy emanating from within her were of such potency that a collective gasp was heard about the room, for the Chi-sensitive martial artists who were present could detect its rise without knowing its true source and dimension, though Happosai was quick to grasp its meaning and gasped in amazement that he had failed to perceive it before, this foreign woman's true nature. Everyone gasped as they saw the perverted old Master go tumbling the length of the room before managing to right himself and regain his balanced footing, and exclaimed that Angel was a goddess. However he was smart enough not to try and withstand her next attack and left. Kuno was the first to break the hushed silence causing to regain her bearings and composure and inform them that Happosai was mistaken about her being a goddess. Before apologizing how she reacted to Happosai. However Tatewaki taking stock of the size of the hole his new Sensei had just created in his dojo brushed it off, but Angel still apologized to both him and Sasuke for the undo burden she placed on them. Angel asked if maybe they should postpone their training for the day but Kuno was having none of it and insisted they keep going. They went at it again, Tatewaki soon panting with fatigue though he grinned like a maniac and never took his eyes away from his opponent, taking mental note of all her moves and sensing the way she moved as one with her sword, making it a part of herself and not just an extension of her body. Natsume observed this and felt a strange mixture of awe and jealousy that contrasted perversely with the feelings stirred within her at the sight of this Angelique d'Anjou. Angel returned home only to grow cautious when she couldn’t sense Takaharis, she became even more so when Adonai told her he sensed another presence. This was why she was prepared when an invisible Atsuko Hibiki attacked her. Angelique formed an immediate strategy to counter the ferocity and power of her assailant. She caused her sword to flare up brightly like a torch set to phosphorescence causing her foe to cry out and move away with arms raised to prevent flash-blindness. Luckily when confronted by the sight of a brown-haired girl with lovely features and dressed in casual slacks and a sleeveless tank-top. She decided not to finish her off. She still needed to calm Atsuko down however. Atsuko it turned out was Takahashi’s cousin. Angel realized how much she underestimated Atsuko’s strength when she restarted the fight demanding to know where Takahashi was. Fortunately, the Commander of Delta Squadron, Silver Legion sub-division Three, was not so easily taken down by a little upset of this nature. Though clearly a dangerous fighter, her technique was less than flawless and had several opening that could be exploited, and Angelique was quick and agile enough to press her advantage home upon that basis. Due to her hatred of sword wielders Atsuko refused to let up even comparing her to Nodoka when she once again turned invisible. But Angelique knew a means of coping with illusionists. She finally got through to Atsuko when defeated her, tied her up and asked where Takahashi was. The two calm down and began to talk explaining their relationship to Takahashi. Finally as a good gesture to gain Atsuko’s trust she let her go she then proposed that they help each other track Takahashi down. Equipment '''Adonai: Angel’s motorcycle is equipped with an extremely sophisticated AI similar to the Autocomputer on Frank’s Monster. Sword: A long straight sword that is roughly over a meter in length with a blade three centimeters wide and about a quarter meter in thickness, which gleams like polished silver in the gathering moonlight. Powers & Abilities As a Full Commander of the Temuvarai order Angelique d’Anjou is maybe even deadlier than Trudy Wells. She’s a trained mystic and a certified priestess with vast spiritual powers, and backed by the divine blood that's her birthright on her mother's side. She doesn't like to think of herself as anything too special, but she's got divine Celtic blood, and is pretty darn-near immortal, Must be closed to sixty years old by linear measure but doesn't look a day over twenty, and she heals fast when injured. Takes a lot to just wind her, and she's at least three times as strong as any mortal. Angelique was accounted a champion fencer of her day and held third-rank among the Temvarai Order beneath the standing of Verlana, who was head of the Silver Legion. She is far from the best that the school has ever yielded, but since in her day their skills were meant to be employed for defense of life and nor mere sport she has homed her art through many accomplished battles. Special Techniques Mana Wind: Angelique calls forth a wave of force turning the calm of the air into a swirling maelstrom that circles around her like the funnel of a cyclone, and then with a stabbing gesture she drives the force of this towards Opponent. Blade-Slash: A more controlled variation of the Wind Scar technique. Angelique sword cuts through the air as though slicing through a thick curtain of Manna that she erects before hand, sending a shockwave hurtling towards opponent. Category:Characters Category:Continuum-59343921